Rising-Trigger
} |-| White SP= } |no. = 19606 19619 (White sp.)|series = Aero Mini 4WD|chassis = Super X Chassis Super XX Chassis (White sp.)|rel = November 1998 December 19, 2009 (White sp.)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX|Owner = Ryo Takaba}} The Rising-Trigger is an Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in November 1998. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX'' as Ryo Takaba's 3rd machine. General info The Rising-Trigger features the blocky, low height, open-wheel body design, with a near-M-shaped rear spoiler on the rear. It has the sharper nose section, with a pair of rectangle-shaped headlamps on the front fenders. It has 2 pairs of slits on the rear cowls. All variants were equipped with small-diameter 3-spoke X wide-type wheels with flat parallel tires. Rising-Trigger The original Rising-Trigger has the black body color and gold canopy. Unlike the past Tridaggers, it has the flame-styled decals with blue highlights and red stripes. It was equipped with the red wheels and black tires. The chassis was molded in gray. White Special The white color variant of the Rising-Trigger has the white body color and black canopy. It has the flame-styled decals with red highlights and blue/yellow stripes. This variant was equipped with the Super XX Chassis. It was equipped with the red wheels and black tires. The chassis frame and subparts were molded in white and black respectively. In the manga and anime The Rising-Trigger is Ryo Takaba's 3rd machine, succeeding his Neo-Tridagger ZMC. It is unknown how it was created in the manga, but what is known is that its body was made of the reinforced ZMC material. In the anime, it was Professor Tsuchiya who developed and created the Rising-Trigger, based on the design data of the Blazing-Max he got from Masamune Ichimonji. In both cases, the car was given to Ryo Takaba during the middle of the 2nd world grand prix season. Although the overall design is similar to that of Gouki's Blazing-Max and thus the cars were behaves similarly, it was Ryo's experiences as a racer that makes the car much faster, to the point when he returns to Japan to challenges the Ichimonji brothers (At the time, Gouki still has his Max Breaker.), he managed to win against them multiple times until Gouki is able to handles the performance of his new car. Technical info Length: 156 mm (Normal), 153 mm (White Special) Width: 92 mm (Normal), 98 mm (White Special) Height: 38 mm (Normal/White Special) Chassis: Super X Chassis, Super XX Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 and 3.5:1 (Normal), 3.5:1 (White Special) Gallery Boxart RisingTriggerBoxart.png See also Ryo Takaba's machine * Tridagger X * Neo-Tridagger ZMC * Tridagger XX * Tridagger WX External links Tamiya Japan * Rising-Trigger on Tamiya official website * Rising-Trigger White Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Rising-Trigger White Special on Tamiya America official website Tamiya Online Shop * Rising-Trigger on Tamiya Online Shop (Japanese) * Rising-Trigger White Special on Tamiya Online Shop (Japanese) Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series